disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Personaggi de Il re leone
Questa è la lista dei personaggi della saga de Il re leone. Il re leone Simba Simba è il leone protagonista dei film. Figlio di Mufasa e Sarabi, nipote di Scar e marito di Nala, è il legittimo erede al trono della Terra del branco. Alla fine diventa inoltre padre di Kiara, che avrà un ruolo di primo piano nel secondo film. Compare nella trilogia omonima e nelle serie animate Timon e Pumbaa (qui come personaggio secondario) e The Lion Guard, ispirata dopo gli eventi del primo film. Nala Nala è una leonessa, figlia di Sarafina (che appare in una scena de Il re leone), migliore amica e compagna di giochi fin dalla giovinezza di Simba. Ha gli occhi azzurri come sua madre Sarafina. Con il tempo diventata una splendida leonessa. A seguito dell'ascesa di Scar al trono e della rovina che il suo dominio porta alle Terre del Branco, fugge in cerca di aiuto per detronizzare Scar e, inaspettatamente, ritrova Simba, che la riconosce dopo uno scontro. In seguito i due si innamorano. Appresa la notizia sulla precaria situazione dovuta al pessimo governo di Scar, Simba si rifiuta inizialmente di tornare a casa, ma grazie all'intervento di Rafiki, Simba capisce che il suo branco ha bisogno di lui. Dopo la sconfitta di Scar, Simba diventa re e Nala sarà sua compagna, diventando quindi regina della Rupe dei Re (solo alla morte della regina Sarabi, compagna di Mufasa e madre di Simba). Nel sequel del Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba, Nala diventa madre di Kiara; il suo ruolo in questo sequel è piuttosto secondario, malgrado dispensi in più occasioni saggi consigli al compagno. Nala ha un ruolo anche il nel sequel successivo Il re leone 3 - Hakuna Matata, dove si può vedere nella sequenza di Can You Feel the Love Tonight (che riprende la medesima scena del primo film). Timon e Pumbaa Timon e Pumbaa sono i due comprimari del Classico Disney Il re leone. Timon è un suricato, mentre Pumbaa è un facocero, nonché una coppia di amici sognatori che vivono all'insegna della frase Hakuna Matata (senza pensieri) e si nutrono di insetti, in particolare scarafaggi. Timon è piuttosto pavido, presuntuoso, egoista e spensierato ma nonostante ciò è buono, simpatico e altruista. Ricopre il ruolo di leader. Pumbaa è buono, gentile, simpatico e apparentemente ingenuo, ma più intelligente e intuitivo di quanto sembri. Compaiono sia nella trilogia che nelle serie animate Timon e Pumbaa (qui sono i protagonisti) e The Lion Guard (ambientata dopo gli eventi del primo film). Scar Scar è l'antagonista principale del classico Disney il re leone. è il fratello minore di Mufasa, quindi lo zio di Simba, che prende il trono. Mufasa Mufasa è il padre di Simba, nonché il Re della savana. Ama moltissimo la sua Regina Sarabi (madre di Simba). Dal punto di vista della personalità ricalca l'archetipo del monarca saggio, buono e generoso (anche se severo ed autoritario), dal punto di vista fisico appare come il leone maschio per eccellenza, distinguendosi tra i suoi simili per maestosità e possenza fisica. Pur essendo Simba il vero protagonista del film, Mufasa è un personaggio di innegabile importanza, poiché ricorre spesso nei ricordi del figlio e rimane la sua guida anche dopo la sua scomparsa. Il suo nome significa "Re" in lingua manazoto. Data la sua grande saggezza, sotto il suo regno tra gli animali delle Terre del Branco regna solo armonia e giustizia. Nonostante ciò Mufasa è odiato da Scar, suo fratello minore, cresciuto nel rancore nei suoi confronti per non essere stato scelto dal loro padre come futuro re. Quest'ultimo, pertanto, imbastisce un piano per uccidere lui e Simba, in modo da poter salire al trono al posto loro. Il primo tentativo di fare questo viene sventato dall'intervento di Mufasa, il quale mette in fuga le tre iene Shenzi, Banzai e Ed. Il giorno dopo, Scar attua un nuovo piano per uccidere il fratello e il nipote. Dopo aver attirato Simba, con l'inganno, in una gola, gli aizza contro un enorme branco di gnu, mettendo in pericolo il giovane principe. Mufasa salva ancora una volta suo figlio e, per salvarsi dagli zoccoli dei terrorizzati gnu, tenta una faticosa scalata su una parete rocciosa, ma troverà Scar che, sussurrandogli diabolicamente: "Lunga vita al re!", lo spingerà giù dalla parete causando la sua morte. Dopo molti anni, Simba viene a contatto con la sua vecchia amica Nala, che tenta di convincerlo a tornare alla Rupe dei Re e riprendersi il trono. Simba, ancora attanagliato dai sensi di colpa per il decesso del padre (Scar gli aveva fatto credere che Mufasa morì nel tentativo di salvarlo) rifiuta e si allontana in un campo, in cui incontra il saggio babbuino Rafiki, vecchio amico di Mufasa rimasto in "contatto" con il suo spirito. Questi, facendolo specchiare in un piccolo stagno, gli mostrerà l'immagine di Mufasa sovrapporsi alla sua, e di li a poco, lo spirito di Mufasa in persona apparirà al figlio per ricordargli il suo ruolo, spronandolo a riprendere il suo posto come unico e vero re, con la celebre frase: "Ricordati... chi sei!". Dopo aver affrontato e sconfitto Scar, Simba sale finalmente al trono e, un attimo prima di prendere il suo posto come re, osserva le nubi diradarsi e sente nuovamente la voce del padre che, solennemente, gli raccomanda ancora di ricordarsi chi è. Mufasa compare anche ne Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba, ancora una volta in forma di spirito. Presenzia alla cerimonia di presentazione della nipote Kiara, ed in seguito progetta, insieme a Rafiki, la riappacificazione dei due branchi tramite l'unione di Kovu e Kiara. Compare anche in un sogno di Simba in cui questi rivive il terribile momento della sua morte. Sua ultima apparizione è in forma di "luce guida", per consigliare all'indeciso Simba, dopo lo scontro tra i Rinnegati (capeggiati da Zira) e il suo branco, di mettere fine alle inimicizie tra i due branchi. Al termine del film, si congratulerà con il figlio per le sagge decisioni da lui prese. Ne Il re leone 3 - Hakuna Matata, Mufasa appare in tre scene: alla presentazione di Simba, nel cimitero degli elefanti e quando il suo spirito incontra Simba, ma, nel corso del film non ha alcun dialogo. Sarabi Sarabi è la premurosa madre di Simba. Regina della savana, nonché moglie di Mufasa. Il suo nome in swahili significa "miraggio". Nel film svolge un ruolo secondario e la si vede spesso insieme alle altre leonesse del branco in alcune scene, come nella scena iniziale durante la presentazione del figlio Simba, la scene del bagnetto di Nala e Simba, della salita al trono di Scar, nello scontro finale tra Simba e Scar insieme alle altre leonesse ed alla salita al trono del figlio. Sarabi è un personaggio calmo e tranquillo, ama moltissimo Mufasa ed è molto amica del vecchio Rafiki (migliore amico di Mufasa) e l'amica del cuore di Sarafina (madre di nala). Ama molto dormire sopra le rocce, ed è anche leader della squadra delle leonesse cacciatrici. Quando Scar annuncia la morte di Mufasa e Simba, Zazu (maggiordomo reale) le dà un po' di conforto. Quando suo marito e suo figlio muoiono, lei crede alla versione dei fatti come gliela racconta Scar, si chiude nel dolore, e Scar, ormai re, le toglie il suo ruolo di regina e le lascia il compito di comandante delle leonesse cacciatrici. Come tutte le altre leonesse della sua squadra di cacciatrici, detesta Scar e, durante il regno di quest'ultimo è l'unica leonessa a tenergli testa.Quando Scar dice a tutti che era stato lui a uccidere Mufasa, Sarabi e le leonesse lottarono contro le iene, vincendo la guerra. Alla fine di tutto Sarabi assiste all'incoronazione del figlio, riprende il suo titolo di regina madre della savana fino alla sua morte, quando le succederà Nala. Si presume che sia morta di vecchiaia perché nel sequel Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba non appare e non viene nemmeno menzionata, una delle ipotesi più plausibili dei motivi della sua assenza è il fatto che la sua doppiatrice originale è morta un anno dopo l'uscita del primo film, mentre nel midquel Il re leone 3 - Hakuna Matata fa soltanto un cameo di pochi secondi insieme a Mufasa durante la presentazione di Simba. Zazu Zazu è il maggiordomo reale, che ha l'incarico di accudire i principi e di comunicare al re tutte le novità. È un esemplare di Bucero beccogiallo. Nel primo film della saga, Zazu si trova in disaccordo con Simba e Nala, quando sono ancora cuccioli, sul fatto che egli ha il compito di proteggere il futuro re. Dopo la morte di Mufasa sarà costretto a servire il fratello Scar, divenuto il nuovo re, che lo imprigiona in una gabbia fatta di ossa e lo obbliga a cantare per lui. Con l'arrivo di Simba (ormai diventato adulto), viene liberato da Pumbaa, e durante il regno di Simba conserverà il suo incarico di maggiordomo. Compare sia nella trilogia che nelle serie animate. Rafiki Rafiki è un vecchio e saggio mandrilloLa specie di Rafiki in realtà non è chiara, in quanto ha la colorazione del muso simile ad un mandrillo, con la barba bianca anziché gialla, e la coda lunga da babbuino., amico di Mufasa, ed è lo "sciamano" delle Terre del Branco. Porta sempre con sé un bastone con delle zucche che usa per sposare o battezzare gli animali, o come semplice arma da mischia, che utilizza durante lo scontro con le tre iene. Ha inoltre dimostrato di essere un esperto di arti marziali, in quanto col suddetto bastone riesce a stendere molte iene. È la guida spirituale di Mufasa e, in seguito, di Simba. È una figura fondamentale che indica la strada da percorrere affinché i sovrani non commettano errori irreparabili; la sua figura incarna quella di uno stregone africano. Il simpatico mandrillo intona spesso una nenia che fa Asantesana cocco banana!, la cui prima parte è in swahili e significa "grazie tante" la seconda in inglese. Compare sia nella trilogia che nelle serie animate. Il suo nome "Rafiki", in Swahili, significa "amico". Shenzi, Banzai e Ed Shenzi, Banzai e Ed sono un trio di iene macchiate che, fallito il tentativo di divorare Simba e Nala ancora cuccioli, aiutano Scar nella sua scalata al trono, ad uccidere Mufasa e a lottare contro le leonesse ribelli, ma, tradite da Scar alla fine, lo uccideranno insieme ad altre iene rimaste per poi lasciare le Terre del Branco per sempre, di loro volontà ed insieme ai loro simili. Le tre iene sono come antagonisti secondari del primo film, poi antagonisti principali del terzo film. Sarafina Sarafina è la madre di Nala, ha gli occhi azzurri come la figlia. Appare in una sola scena, in cui è insieme a Sarabi (le due leonesse sono migliori amiche) e sta lavando Nala. Lei, suo marito, il re e la regina si misero d'accordo per fare in modo che un giorno Nala e Simba fossero marito e moglie, ma il destino ha fatto sì che si innamorassero senza che i loro genitori dicessero loro qualcosa. Il nome Sarafina deriva da serafino, il più alto grado nella gerarchia angelica. Il loro nome deriva dall'ebraico e significa "splendente". È doppiata nella versione originale del film da Zoe Leader è in quella italiana da Paola Caviglia. Timon e Pumbaa Questi personaggi appaiono in tutti e tre i film del re leone e nella serie animata Timon e Pumbaa. Amici di Timon e Pumbaa *'Fred' (doppiato da S. Scott Bullock) *'Speedy la lumaca' (doppiato da Corey Burton) *'Zio Boaris' (doppiato da Jim Cummings) *'Dr. Happy' (doppiato da Steve Mackall) *'Pumbaa Jr.' *'Baby Earl' *'Oprean' *'Rinda' *'The Stinkbug' (doppiato da Jess Harnell) *'Ned' (doppiato da Frank Welker) *'Gopher' (doppiato da Jim Cummings) Avversari *'Boss Castoro' (doppiato da Brad Garrett) *'Irwin' (doppiato da Charlie Adler) *'Fusto Quint' *'Fred' *'Toucan Dan' *'Jumbojumbo' *'Smolder l'orso' (doppiato da Jim Cummings) *'Piccolo Jimmy' (doppiato da Jim Cummings) *'Quint' (doppiato da Corey Burton) *'El Toro' (doppiato da S. Scott Bullock) *'Cheetata' e Cheetato (doppiato da Rob Paulsen and Jim Cummings) Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba Kiara Kiara è la figlia del re Simba e della regina Nala. Protagonista del film Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba, come suo padre Simba è una cucciola molto curiosa, determinata e testarda che tende a cacciarsi sempre nei guai. Diventata una bellissima leonessa adulta, si innamora di Kovu l'erede di Scar, con cui aveva stretto amicizia quando ancora erano cuccioli. Per la troppa somiglianza con Scar, Kovu non verrà mai accettato nelle Terre del Branco per questo le verrà vietato di vederlo, nonostante l'unione non voluta, i due sfideranno qualsiasi ostacolo pur di restare uniti e fermare la tanto guerra fra i due branchi nemici. Simba infine capisce il suo errore e accetta Kovu come marito di Kiara, i due si sposano e diventano i futuri sovrani della savana. In The Lion Guard Kiara apparirà come la sorella maggiore del protagonista Kion. Kovu Kovu è il figlio della leonessa Zira e l'erede di Scar, l'antagonista del primo film Il re leone. Nato negli ultimi giorni di regno di Scar, Kovu venne scelto personalmente da quest'ultimo per succederlo come Re delle Terre del Branco, anche per la evidente somiglianza con quest'ultimo. Per mantenere fede a questo triste destino di vendetta, Kovu verrà cresciuto da Zira nell'odio verso i leoni delle Terre del Branco venendo addestrato per uccidere Simba e diventare una volta per tutte Re. Diventato adulto, Kovu viene mandato dalla madre nelle Terre del Branco, allo scopo di avvicinarsi a Kiara, la figlia di Simba e Nala, che aveva incontrato quando ancora erano cuccioli, conquistando la fiducia del Re per poi ucciderlo. Inaspettatamente però, Kiara e Kovu si innamorano, sfidando perfino l'odio tra le loro due famiglie. Questo nuovo sentimento porta Kovu a ribellarsi al destino che gli è stato affidato e a tradire la malvagia madre. Dopo molte peripezie, Kovu riesce finalmente a farsi accettare da Simba, riuscendo a portare la pace tramite l'unione del suo branco con quello di Kiara. Nella versione originale della sceneggiatura, Kovu era chiamato Nunka e doveva essere realmente il figlio di Scar, ma l'idea venne abbandonata, in quanto questo avrebbe determinato una stretta parentela con l'amata Kiara (cugino di secondo grado). The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride New information about Disney's sequel to the 1994 animated feature The Lion King "Kovu" in lingua Swahili ha il significato di "Cicatrice". Come Zira, Nuka e Vitani appare in The Lion Guard, che precede i fatti del secondo film. Zira Zira è l'antagonista principale del film Il re leone II: il regno di Simba. Il suo nome deriva dal swahili e significa "odio". Madre di Nuka, Vitani e Kovu, è la leader del gruppo dei rinnegati, ovvero i leoni rimasti fedeli a Scar dopo la salita al trono di Simba. Appare anche nella serie The Lion Guard, ambientata prima dei fatti del secondo film. Caratteristiche Zira è particolarmente cinica, sadica, egoista, perfida, aggressiva, irascibile, spietata e opportunista, come dimostrato quando si prepara ad attaccare Simba in pieno giorno, mentre si trova da solo. È un'eccellente manipolatrice, riuscendo a instaurare nella mente di Kovu la convinzione ossessiva di dover uccidere Simba, e inoltre sembra non avere troppi problemi ad uccidere i membri della propria famiglia (minaccia di morte la figlia Vitani, che si rifiuta di combattere ancora Simba), il che fa di lei una psicopatica. Zira si lascia spesso trascinare dalle emozioni, perdendo il controllo di sé e prendendo spesso decisioni impulsive. Il regista del film Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba, Darrel Rooney, ha descritto la leonessa come "molto scaltra e matura, caratteristica espressa perfettamente dai suoi movimenti felini". A differenza di quanto ci si possa aspettare, tra Zira e Scar non c'è nessuna relazione affettiva. Darrel Rooney ha confermato ciò rispondendo alle domande di un fan, dicendo: All'inizio era previsto che Zira fosse la compagna di Scar nello script originale, ma la relazione è stata eliminata per evitare che il rapporto tra Kiara e Kovu risultasse incestuoso. La presenza di Zira, così come dell'intero clan dei Rinnegati, crea un buco di trama non indifferente dal momento che nel primo film tutte le leonesse sono dalla parte di Simba e non c'è nessuna traccia di un branco schierato con Scar. Nel corso degli anni, anche nelle serie successive, non è mai stata data alcuna spiegazione a questo clamoroso errore di continuity. In origine, Zira avrebbe dovuto morire suicida lasciando volontariamente la presa sulle rocce ma l'idea venne scartata perché ritenuta troppo cupa per un film Disney. Storia Zira fa la sua prima apparizione nel film Il re leone II: il regno di Simba. Prima degli eventi del film Zira era fedele a Scar, ma quando quest'ultimo venne ucciso a causa di Simba, la leonessa venne esiliata e costretta a vivere nelle Terre di Nessuno insieme ad un branco di leonesse (i rinnegati) e i suoi tre figli: Nuka, Vitani e, soprattutto, Kovu, il quale era stato scelto da Scar come suo legittimo erede. Una volta che Kovu diventa adulto, Zira decide di infiltrare il figlio nelle Terre del Branco, in modo tale da uccidere Simba dopo essersi guadagnato la sua fiducia. Tuttavia Kovu rinnega l'ordine della madre e si innamora di Kiara, figlia di Simba. Zira, sentendosi tradita, tende un'imboscata a Simba; in questa occasione Nuka muore accidentalmente nel tentativo di catturare Simba, mentre quest'ultimo riesce a fuggire. Qui Zira mostra il suo lato più "umano", disperandosi alla morte del figlio. Zira accusa Kovu di aver provocato la morte di Nuka e, dopodiché, guida le sue leonesse nelle terre del Branco dove dà inizio ad una dura lotta con Simba e i suoi sudditi. A fermarli intervengono Kovu e Kiara, i quali riescono a convincere i rinnegati ad abbandonare la lotta e a schierarsi dalla parte di Simba. Nonostante la proposta di dimenticare il passato e la possibilità di essere accolta da Simba, Zira attacca il Re, ma Kiara le si para davanti, salvando il padre. Nella colluttazione, le due leonesse precipitano in una profonda gola, nella quale passa un fiume vorticoso: Kiara riesce a mettersi al sicuro su uno sperone di roccia, mentre Zira si ritrova in equilibrio precario, rifiutando l'aiuto di Kiara (per orgoglio), Zira finisce per precipitare e morire annegata. La mia ninna nanna La mia ninna nanna (My lullaby) è la canzone cantata da Zira (e seppur in ruolo minore, da Nuka e Vitani) e può essere considerata una delle canzoni Disney più oscure e complicate. Il brano rivela molto sulla personalità di Zira, dal suo modo di trattare i nemici, ai suoi piani per il figlio Kovu. Durante la canzone, Zira spiega a Nuka e a Vitani il suo piano per sbarazzarsi di Simba per mezzo di Kovu; vi sono molti riferimenti espliciti alla morte e all'assassinio (anche se per ragioni di musicalità, non così frequenti come nella versione inglese). L'intera canzone è una vera e propria parodia di una ninna nanna; infatti Zira, si rivolge inizialmente a Kovu con parole dolci e affettuose, per poi esprimere ferocemente (una volta che Kovu si è addormentato) tutta la sua rabbia e il suo rancore verso Simba e, pianificando appunto, di ucciderlo. È curioso vedere come durante la canzone, Zira si muova costantemente attraverso il termitaio dove vivono i Rinnegati, restando però quasi sempre nell'ombra mentre pianifica la morte di Simba. Il brano termina con una scena che vede la leonessa arrampicata sul punto più alto del termitaio, circondata dagli altri Rinnegati, e che conclude la canzone con una folle risata. Questa scena ricorda molto la fine della canzone Sarò re, cantata da Scar nel primo film, Il re leone. Nuka Nuka è l'antagonista secondario del film Disney Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba. Il nome significa "puzza" in swahili; probabilmente, il nome gli è stato assegnato a causa dell'aspetto trasandato. Nuka si distingue per una scarsa criniera nera, una costituzione magra ed un gran numero di parassiti che infestano il suo pelo grigio, e ha occhi rossi come la madre. Oltre a Kovu, che invidia profondamente, Nuka ha una sorellina, Vitani, che a dispetto dell'età è molto più matura di lui e con la quale si ritrova spesso a battibeccare. Nuka desidera profondamente essere riconosciuto dalla madre, Zira, a tal punto da sacrificare la sua stessa vita per realizzare il desiderio di questa di vendicare Scar: morirà schiacciato da dei pesanti tronchi durante l'inseguimento di Simba e la sua morte segna profondamente Vitani, che per questo finirà per abbandonare a sua volta la madre, schierandosi dalla parte di Simba. È probabile che Nuka sia stato il figlio più amato da Zira, poiché ella è profondamente disperata dalla sua morte, mentre non aveva avuto problemi a minacciare pesantemente Vitani e Kovu. Per quanto sia una teoria sostenuta dai fan, Nuka non è il figlio di Scar, in quanto né lui stesso né Zira lasciano intendere che lo sia quando si parla di lui. Vitani Vitani è l'antagonista terziaria in Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba. Vitani è l'unica figlia femmina della malvagia Zira. Vitani ha due fratelli: Nuka, fratello maggiore, e Kovu, che si direbbe suo coetaneo. Il suo aspetto ricorda poco quello della madre, per il suo mantello che appare dorato e i suoi occhi che sono azzurri, ma una volta adulta i suoi tratti appaiono più simili. Le piace fare la lotta, è diretta e sarcastica, ma non per questo poco giudiziosa. Il lato saggio del personaggio emerge durante lo scontro finale: dopo aver vissuto nella violenza e nell'odio, decide di prestare ascolto a Kiara e rinuncia a perseguire il piano della madre per uccidere Simba. Questo gesto scatena la rabbia di Zira, che minacciandola si aliena la lealtà delle altre leonesse al suo seguito, ponendo così fine la guerra fra i due regni. Gli animatori inizialmente l'avevano chiamata Shetani, che in Swahili significa "diavolo". Il suo nome, Vitani significa "battaglia". Il re leone 3 - Hakuna Matata Nel terzo film della serie appaiono alcuni parenti di Timon, in particolare sua madre (doppiata da Julie Kavner) e lo zio Max (doppiato da Jerry Stiller). I due sono fortemente caratterizzati e stereotipati: da un lato c'è la madre, apprensiva come ogni genitore, che tende a difendere il figlio e a preoccuparsi per lui in ogni circostanza. Dall'altro lo zio, personaggio pauroso e nevrotico, sempre ossessionato dalle minacce esterne (a sua detta i suricati sono delle prede naturali impossibilitate a difendersi). Proprio lui in diverse occasioni accusa Timon davanti agli altri. Alla fine del film compariranno nelle terre del branco e mostrando coraggio e spirito di gruppo, aiuteranno gli eroi principali a sconfiggere Scar e le iene. Inizialmente, in un concetto iniziale del film, avrebbe dovuto apparire anche il padre di Timon, ma poi quest'idea è stata scartata così da permettere a Timon di interagire di più con la madre. Ruoli decisivi Tra i ruoli decisivi della trilogia del re leone e della serie animata Timon e Pumbaa ognuno fa la parte del protagonista e chi invece assume la parte dell'antagonista. Per esempio: *Ne Il re leone (1994), Simba il figlio di Mufasa e Sarabi è il protagonista e Scar lo zio di Simba e fratello di Mufasa è l'antagonista. *Ne Il re leone II - Il regno di Simba (1998) nonché il sequel del film, Kiara la figlia di Simba e Nala è la protagonista, mentre Zira la madre di Kovu, Vitani e Nuka sono gli antagonisti. *Ne Il re leone 3 - Hakuna Matata (2004) nonché il midquel del film, Timon e Pumbaa i migliori amici di Simba e Nala sempre al fianco di Sarabi, Ma la madre di Timon, Max lo zio di Timon, Mufasa, Sarafina, Rafiki e Zazu, sono i protagonisti, mentre le tre iene ridens Shenzi, Banzai e Ed che lavorano per Scar sono gli antagonisti. *Nella serie animata Timon e Pumbaa (1995-1999) di 85 per 168 episodi in 3 stagioni, i due sono sempre protagonisti, dove incontrano vari amici e avversari nel corso della serie. ''The Lion Guard Protagonisti *'Kion': il protagonista della serie è un leoncino, secondogenito di Simba e Nala, quindi fratello di Kiara. È doppiato nella versione originale da Max Charles e da Mattia Fabiano in quella italiana. *'Banga': il deuteragonista della serie è un tasso del miele, migliore amico di Kion e primo membro del gruppo. È doppiato nella versione originale da Joshua Rush e da Lorenzo D'Agata in quella italiana. *'Fuli': il tritagonista della serie è un cucciolo di ghepardo-femmina, amica di Kion e secondo membro del gruppo. È doppiata nella versione originale da Diamond White e da Sara Labidi in quella italiana. *'Beshte': il quarto personaggio della serie è un cucciolo di ippopotamo, amico di Kion e terzo membro del gruppo. È doppiato nella versione originale da Dusan Brown e da Lorenzo Crisci De Carolis in quella italiana. *'Ono': il quinto personaggio della serie è un cucciolo di airone, amico di Kion e quarto membro del gruppo. È doppiato nella versione originale da Atticus Shaffer e da Alex Polidori in quella italiana. Antagonisti *'Janja''' - una iena maculata adolescente maschio, antagonista principale della serie. Vuole a tutti costi dominare sulle Terre del Branco, con il suo esercito di iene ma viene sempre sconfitto da Kion e dalla Guardia del Leone. È doppiato nella versione originale da Andrew Kishino e da Stefano Benassi in quella italiana. *'Mzingo' - un avvoltoio di Rueppell che fa da maggiordomo e alleato più fidato di Janja. È doppiato nella versione originale da Greg Ellis e da Christian Iansante in quella italiana. *'Cheezi' - una iena completamente matta, alleata di Janja. È palesemente la copia di Ed dal primo film. È doppiata nella versione originale da Vargus Mason e da Nanni Baldini in quella italiana. *'Chungu' - una iena forzuta, alleata di Janja. È doppiata nella versione originale da Kevin Schon e da Roberto Stocchi in quella italiana. Note Categoria:Personaggi de Il re leone Categoria:Liste di personaggi Disney Categoria:Liste di personaggi